Fighting for you
by Mr.littleChair
Summary: J'ai juste traduit un fanmade pour le remettre un peu à ma sauce et imaginer une petite fanfic' avec les paroles. Enjoy. :3


**Titre: **Fighting For You

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Rating : **K+

**Couples: **Ib x Garry

**Disclaimer: **Rien. Ni les paroles, ni les personnages. Juste mon délire de dépressive et la traduction.

**Note de l'auteur: **… Bon, à des moments, y a des spoil aussi gros que mon poing, donc si vous n'avez pas joué à Ib, je vous déconseille de le lire. Pardonnez encore mes fautes, mais je n'ai pas spécialement dormis .. Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé,  
Mon monde entier est plus lumineux

_Tu es venu à moi, ma rose en main, toi aussi tu étais bien amoché. Tu avais remis ma fleur dans un vase. Elle était de nouveau droite avec ses 10 pétales. Avant j'étais seul, dans ce monde horrible. Non je n'ai pas peur ! Je me sentais oppressé. Maintenant que tu es avec moi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes._

Maintenant que tu m'as touché  
Mes pas sont beaucoup plus légers

_Depuis que tu as pris ma main, je peux marcher, fier, je n'ai plus peur de rien, enfin … Pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Mon petit Ib, tu es tout pour moi. Je me sens souple, un lourd fardeau c'est envolé depuis que tu es là._

Tout ce monde pourrait décider  
De sombrer profondément  
Et tu serai encore là

_Tout pourrait partir en fumé, comme Elle, tout pourrai devenir noir, il n'y aurai jamais de sortie, mais toi, tu serai là, et tu resterais en souriant gentiment à mes côtés._

Quelque chose nous a réunis  
implicitement  
Feignant la réalité, de l'amitié et de la sagesse

_Une force, ou le hasard, peu importe, nous a fait nous rencontrer. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mary peut-être ? Qui voulait simplement jouer ? L'âme de l'artiste qui a tout créé en ce monde ? Nous sommes amis, je penses … Le veux-tu vraiment, Ib ?_

Je te défendrai  
Je te garderai au près de moi  
C'est comme ça que je rembourserai toute la bonté dont tu as fait preuve pour moi.

_Tu as toujours été gentil, doux, tu m'as rendu la vie que j'allais perdre. J'avais mal et tu m'as libéré. Ib. Merci. Je te protégerai du mal que ce monde peut te faire._

Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé  
Maintenant que tu m'as touché  
Je me suis épanoui comme une fleur

_Tu m'as trouvé, tu m'as touché, tu m'as sauvé. Mon esprit c'est ouvert. Je suis devenu plus gentil. Même plus intelligent qui sait ? Nous sommes devenu si bon compagnon, Ib. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi a-t-elle tout gâché ?_

Maintenant que tu es avec moi  
Je ne tremble plus en silence, caché  
Je me bats pour toi

_Tu es a mes côtés, depuis le début, je n'ai plus peur, je ne me cache plus, je suis courageux à présent. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout, pour que tu puisses retourner dans notre vrai monde, sain et sauf.  
Elle m'a eu … Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en souviens Ib ? Elle nous avait poussé dans son coffre à jouet. Nous sommes tombé. Et puis dans ta chute, tu as perdu ta rose. Une poupée te l'avais volé. Elle l'a donné à Mary. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Elle allait te tuer, t'exterminer, même si elle semblait t'aimer tout autant que moi. Nous lui avons parlé. J'ai essayé de la raisonner. Elle m'a demandé ma rose. Tu m'as regarder. J'ai hésiter. Mais c'était pour toi. Je le lui ai donné. En prenant la rose rouge qu'elle me tendait, je te l'ai donné. Tu pleurais, je souriais._  
**«Prends bien soin de ta rose, Ib...»**  
_Nous avons commencer à marcher. Et puis, la douleur que j'avais ressenti quand le tableau mangeait mes pétales est revenu. Doucement. Comme des coups de couteau dans le Cœur. Un par un. Elle jouait._  
**«Loves me …... Loves me not …...»**

_Je suis tombé. Pardonne moi, Ib. Je suis un peu fatigué .. Continue le chemin sans moi je te rejoindrais. En souriant un peu, j'ai fermé les yeux._

Je me bats pour toi …

_J'ai dormis. N'est-ce pas ? Je suis tombé de fatigue. Je ne ressentait plus rien. Ni la douleur, ni la peur … Si. J'étais angoissé. Si je dormais, je n'allais plus pouvoir te protéger, Ib … Et puis soudain, dans le lointain, j'entends ta voix. Elle s'éloigne, tellement, tellement … Tu pleures …? Je sens des goûtes chaude contre mes joues.  
_**«Gomenasai … Gomenasai … Gomenasai !»  
**_Nous nous reverrons, Ib..._

* * *

Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé,  
Mon monde entier est plus lumineux

_Je t'ai trouvé, là, étendu par terre au milieu du chemin. La première fois j'ai préférer t'éviter. Après tout, au vu de tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu, un cadavre, c'est louche. Je suis entré dans la pièce à l'autre bout du couloir. Une statue bloquait l'entrer. En soupirant, je me suis résigner._

Maintenant que je t'ai touché  
Mes pas sont beaucoup plus légers

_Je me suis mis à te poker. Tu n'as eu aucune réaction mis à part une sorte de grondement sourd __venant du fin fond de ta gorge. J'ai voulu te masser les épaules et tu m'as beuglé dessus. Je suis repartit. J'ai fouillé un peu partout. Et puis j'ai remarqué des pétales bleu sur le sol. Je les ai suivi et j'ai remarqué un tableau entrain de les manger. Sursautant quand elle m'avait vu, j'ai vivement pris la rose pour la mettre dans un vase. Ce tableau m'avais vraiment fait mal à vrai dire._

Tout ce monde pourrait décider  
De sombrer profondément  
Et tu serai encore là

_Tout pourrai partir, les ténèbres pourraient tout engloutir. Mais toi, tu resterai à mes côtés en me réconfortant. Me murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour effacer mes peurs enfantine du noir._

Quelque chose nous a réunis  
implicitement  
Feignant la réalité, de l'amitié et de la sagesse

_Nous sommes amis …? J'aimerai bien être plus à tes yeux, Garry … Ne penses tu donc pas la même chose que moi ? Nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré par hasard. C'est impossible._

Je te défendrai  
Je resterai au près de toi  
C'est comme ça que je rembourserai toute la bonté dont tu as fait preuve pour moi.

_Tu me protège toi aussi, à ta façon Garry. Tu me caches sous ton manteau pour que les monstres ne me remarque pas trop, tu m'as donné ce bonbon que je n'ai toujours pas mangé. Tu sais Garry …? Depuis que … _

Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé  
Maintenant que je t'ai touché  
Nous avons fleuri comme nos roses

_Nous étions si bien avant que Mary arrive, n'es-tu pas d'accord ? … Je sais que tu l'es … Nous avions une relation si particulière. Garry … Elle t'a fait du mal, et tout est de ma faute. Parce que j'avais perdu ma rose comme un idiot … Et tu as dû l'échanger avec la tienne … Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? ... Tu dormais vraiment dis moi …? Tu ne faisais pas semblant pour ne pas me faire de mal …? Tu as peu à peu décliner jusqu'à tomber à genoux dans un couloir. Tu m'as dis que tout irai bien et tu m'as tendu ton briquet._

Maintenant que tu es avec moi  
Je ne tremble plus en silence, caché  
Je me bats pour toi

_J'ai appris à être vaillant avec toi. Ton briquet en main, je suis monté jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle est arrivé derrière moi. Elle m'a hurlé dessus. Non. Je ne devais pas. Elle devait mourir pour ce qu'elle t'avais fait ! J'ai couru vers le tableau brisé, et je l'ai brûlé avec ton briquet. Elle est partie en fumé. Je suis redescendu. Et je t'ai vu. Tu ne respirais presque plus. Tu étais entrain de partir. Je me suis mis à pleurer de nouveau en te serrant contre moi.  
_**«Gomenasai … Gomenasai … Gomenasai !»  
**_Je suis remonté par la suite, au bout de dix minutes. J'ai cherché le tableau. En sautant dedans, j'ai sursauté. Tu m'avais appelé. Tu souriais. Et tu m'as dis que la sortie était autre part, en me tendant la main. Je ne sais pas si je devais te croire. Non. En secouant la tête, je t'ai demander encore pardon, et je suis retourner dans le vrai monde._

Je me bats pour toi...

_Je me suis mis à marché à la recherche de papa et maman. Et puis je suis tombé sur un tableau. Il m'étais étrangement familier. Un jeune homme, dormant calmement. Une rose bleu dans les mains.  
… Une rose … Bleu …_

* * *

Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé,  
Mon monde entier est plus lumineux

_Je t'attendais, j'attendais quelqu'un depuis si longtemps, tu es spécial Ib... Tu as sauté dans la peinture de mon père, tu as réussi à fuir toute ses horribles créature incapable de sortir de leur tableau. Dans le grand hall mes pas était rouge sang, avec Garry vous m'avez trouver, mais il m'a pousser par terre. Alors, après ça, nous avons commencer à marcher, tout les trois ensemble._

Maintenant que tu m'as touché  
Mes pas sont beaucoup plus légers

_Depuis que la rose nous a séparé avec Garry nous marchons ensemble, main dans la main, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je suis si content d'avoir un ami comme toi ! Je me sens plein d'énergie, je serai prêt à tout !_

Tout ce monde pourrait décider  
De sombrer profondément  
Et tu serai encore là

_Tout le monde de papa pourrai s'écrouler, peu m'importe, j'y vis depuis si longtemps, tu ne partiras pas sans moi Ib, alors, si il n'y a plus de sortie nous resterons bloqué à jamais tout les deux ensemble. Sans personne pour nous déranger._

Quelque chose nous a réunis  
implicitement  
Feignant la réalité, de l'amitié et de la sagesse

_Ib... C'est Papa qui nous a réuni tu sais ...? Si il ne m'avait jamais créé jamais rien de tout ça ne se serai passé ... Mais tu as amené Garry avec toi. Pourquoi Ib ? Hein ? Nous aurions pu être si heureux tout les deux, tout seul, dehors ! Non... J'aurai dû te tuer pour sortir de ce monde... Tout compte fait oui ... tu as eu raison d'amené Garry avec toi._

Je te défendrai  
Je te garderai au près de moi  
C'est comme ça que je rembourserai toute la bonté dont tu as fait preuve pour moi.

_Si les Lady essaye encore de te faire du mal je les tuerai, si les statue tentent de t'attraper je les poignarderai, personne ne pourra plus jamais t'approcher sauf moi ... Tu es mon Ib. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir loin de moi. Tu as été si gentil, après tout, je te dois bien ça, non ?_

Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé  
Maintenant que tu m'as touché  
Je me suis épanoui comme une fleur

_Quand Garry n'était plus là, nous étions si bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous étions une très bonne équipe ! Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il percé à jour ? Tout est de sa faute ... Mais je vais remédier à ça..._

Maintenant que tu es avec moi  
Je ne tremble plus en silence, caché  
Je me bats pour toi

_Avant j'étais tout le temps effrayé, reclus dans ma petite pièce. J'avais de quoi faire, dessiner, écrire dans mon journal ... Mais personne ne pouvait jouer avec moi. Quand tu es arrivé, j'étais si heureux ! Enfin, quelqu'un comme moi de mon âge ! Ib, tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal quand je t'ai poussé dans mon coffre à jouet ... Je voulais juste t'avoir pour moi tout seul, je n'ai pas penser à grand chose quand j'ai fait ça. Si ...En faite, je voulais la rose bleu, tu sais, celle de Garry ? Je voulais le tuer. Comme ça, nous aurions pu sortir tout les deux ! Ensemble ! Et finir notre vie dans le vrai monde ! Alors quand tu es tombé, je vous ai suivi. Ma petite poupée avait pris ta rose ... Alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je savais bien que Garry était plus courageux qu'il en avait l'air, et qu'il serai prêt à tout pour toi. Alors ... J'ai fait l'échange. Et pendant vos "Adieux déchirant", je suis remonté pour jouer avec la rose de Garry. J'ai arraché, un à un les pétales._  
**«Loves me …... Loves me not …...»**

_Je t'ai entendu pleurer. Alors je me suis caché. Tu es entré dans ma chambre .. Ib pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Je t'ai suivi. Je ne te voulais pas vraiment de mal je voulais juste que tu partes, que tu sortes et que tu cours vers le tableau ! J'aurai pu te suivre ! Tout aurai été si merveilleux ! Mais ... Tu as brûlé mon tableau ... Et je suis tombé en cendre. Adieu ... Ib._

Je me bats pour toi …

_Je suis mort comme j'ai vécu après tout... En étant une gêne pour tout le monde. J'étais encore heureux quand papa était vivant, nous l'étions tous, mais quand il est parti, il nous a enfermé dans ce monde avec lui. Je n'ai jamais plus revu la lumière du jour depuis ... Pour lui, j'aurai tant voulu devenir humain... Mais ... Je peux te remercier ... Maintenant je suis dans un endroit encore plus beau ... Le ciel est azur l'herbe est verte ... Et je l'ai retrouvé ... J'ai retrouvé mon papa adoré ... Et nous vivons tous heureux maintenant. Tu sais, Garry nous a rejoint. Quand tu seras au crépuscule de ta vie, tu pourras venir nous rendre visite. Nous t'attendons tous, Ib._

* * *

**_Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est merci au deux personnes qui m'ont demandé de faire un POV de Mary. :3_**


End file.
